


Artificial Sleep

by HolyEmpress



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Canon, Legion Mate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: A version of Legion Mate where Kai was the one to bear the seed of void and Miwa was the one to follow him to the moon.





	

Kai's eyelids are heavy with artificial sleep.

Wearing his princely coat – and yet, like a king, the one who used to be his best friend was sitting on the most hideous throne of all. _It's for the sin I committed,_ the words resound in his ears, then swirl, like a snake, suffocating him slowly. He couldn't completly agree to this. To him, of all people, sacrifing his life for the sake of a mistake _he'd already forgiven,_ but Kai's eyes wouldn't open for such hollow sentiments. It had to be deeper ; and he was loyal, and devoted, so he'd agreed to follow him on the moon.

Which would almost have been romantic – if Kai's eyes hadn't been sealed off by the void, they could have enjoyed the perfect view on planet Earth. A world he didn't really belong in anymore – but people could really forget anything, if all of their old friends had forgotten the _legendary_ Kai Toshiki. He caresses his hand and reaches out to feel the cursed cards in his own palm. Kai was warm, but the deck he was holding – only delivered an icy burn, and Overlord _the fallen,_ in his dull, faded-out colors, was a sight to break his heart.

  
Yet he stares at the card a little longer, then moves up to look at Kai's pale cheeks.

He'd always been worried that his fragile friend would starve himself to death, die from negligence, but this sleep was preserving him in a sickly state of beauty – the veins under his skin were showing, in a network of red and blue. Just like his soul, half-cold and half-combusting on itself. He looked like he was about to die, but his heart kept on beating, and that was the reason he suffered this unbearable pain.

_It's for the sin I committed. I'd atone it to let them enjoy a better world._

He sighs and tries to let go. It would be so much easier – to stop looking at him and try to share his fake image, of this « saved » world, of this better Earth that was shining in shades so bright they seemed to have stolen all of Kai's colors.

 

\- It's not better without you, he says, stubborn, as he focuses on the shapes of the continent.

Kai had visited all of them, and the cloudy formations that seemed to be signaling the mountain tops, he'd seen them too, for the sake of vanguard - and his heart, the one that was locked into oblivion, had been big enough to absorb all these sights. The most beautiful places. The most beautiful people.

Those eyes that could absorb so much love and beauty could never open again and – he would never know, of the answers to the questions he had never dared to ask Kai, _what do the gardens in France look like ?_ _What did you love the most in Nepal ?_

He'd missed the chance. To kiss him and let him know he was loved as more than a friend too – a truth he hated to admit, because it was _his_ failing, but his own eyes were still open.

 

\- I miss you, he starts to murmur, looking for the shape of Kai's hand as he avoids falling into contemplation again.

He finds it and they hold hand agains over the cursed deck. Overlord the fallen gets in the way of Kai's warmth but it's the best he can have, so he tries to enjoy it. Even in sleep, he still loved him.

Even in sleep,

_the times they spent together was the best he'd ever have, and forever wouldn't be so long by his side, so it was fine._


End file.
